Enchanted
by Kura the icewolf
Summary: Prelude to The Immortals Series


Title: Enchanted  
  
Author: Kura the icewolf  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Summary: Prelude to Wild Magic  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own yyh only characters from Wild Magic and a few more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Lone wolf  
  
Nineteen years before the start of the immortals series.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crystal palace. Both beautiful and deadly, many have dared to enter the palace's frozen walls but none have returned. Legend has it that on the night of the icehime's fifth birthday she disappeared. They say that she was murdered but her body was never found, they believe it is her spirit that roams the cold palace walls and they dare not enter. They say before she kills you, you see a flash of white-blue hair and icy blue eyes and then your dead.  
  
But to some the legend and rumors are all tales for they claim to have seen a lone wolf of white and blue hues running through the trees on moonlit nights. Over the beast right eye is a marking of an icy blue rose. Whether or not it's the icehime or not they believe she is searching for something or someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two years later.  
  
Fleet of foot and of white and blue hues the lone wolf raced under a hunter's moon. She ran for the fun of it, and she ran alone, through the grand tower of trees, the purple/black shadows of the forest, the magic of the night.  
  
The wind from across the sea spewed across the pines sent them singing songs of the ancients and spilling their scent into the air. Small creatures with eyes that gleamed hid and watched the sleek white and blue bullet through the lacy layer of mist that shimmered down the beaten path.  
  
She knew they were there, she could smell them; hear the rapid beat of their blood. But she hunted nothing that night but the night itself.  
  
She had no pack, no mate.  
  
Restlessness lived in her that not even speed and freedom could quell. In her quest for peace, she haunted the forest, stalked the cliffs, and circled the clearings, but nothing soothed or satisfied.  
  
As the path rose more steeply and the trees began to thin, she slowed to a trot, scenting the air. There was .something in the air, something that lured her out to the cliffs high above the restless Ocean. With powerful strides she climbed the rocks, icy blue eyes scanning, seeking.  
  
There, at the topmost point where the waves crashed like cannon fire and the moon swam white and full, she raised her head and called. To the sea, to the sky, to the night.  
  
To magic.  
  
The howl echoed, spread, filled the night with both demand and question. With power as natural as breath.  
  
And the whispers that flickered back told her only that a change was coming. Endings, beginnings, destiny.  
  
Her fate was waiting for her.  
  
Again the rouge white and blue wolf with icy blue eyes threw back her head and called. There was more and she would have it have it. Now the earth shook, and the water swirled. Far over the sea single spear of lightning broke the blackness with a blinding white/blue flash. In it's afterglow for an instant-a heartbeat only-was the answer.  
  
Love waits.  
  
And the magic trembled on the air, danced over the sea with a sound that might have been laughter. Tiny sparks of light skimmed over the surface, bobbing, and twirling to spin into a star-strewn sky in a gilt cloud. The wolf watched, and she listened. Even when she turned back to the forest and its shadows, the answer trailed after her.  
  
Love waits.  
  
As the restlessness in her grew, beat with her heart, she shot down the path, powerful strides tearing the fog to ribbons. Now her blood heated with the speed, veering left she broke through the trees towards the soft glow of lights. There the castle stood, its windows shinning with welcome. The whispers of the night fell quiet.  
  
As she bounded up the steps, white smoke swirled blue light shimmered. And the wolf became a woman.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the Castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The female youkai walked through the passageway searching for her sisters and friends. A light in the dinning room told her they were goofing off. Again. She walked towards the door pre-occupied with what she had heard over the cliffs, Love waits. What could that possibly mean? Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts she opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Nice to see your back Kura. So did find what you were looking for?" Mazaki asked.  
  
Kura nodded absently and sat down in one of the chairs. 'I need to talk to Lance and see if he knows what it means.' She thought silently to herself then out loud she asked, "Mazaki do you know where Lance is I really need to talk to him."  
  
"Lance left a while ago. Said he was heading to eastern part of Makai. Kami- sama knows why." Mazaki said.  
  
"Thanks sis." Kura said as she walked out the door again.  
  
As soon as she entered the passageway she turned into her wolf-like form and trotted out the front gate, flanked by her two 'pets', a black wolf with strange white marking and pure white eyes named Mitsurugi and a white wolf with a red lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye and his paws were dipped in red and black named Phantom.  
  
It wasn't long before Kura picked up Lance's scent. Masking her own scent and ki signature she trotted on. A few moments later she spotted the older wolf about a hundred meters ahead moving in a smooth unbroken trotting despite the rough ground.  
  
'He left his scent trail as plain as day. He must have known I would follow him.' She thought as she quickened her pace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few moments later.  
  
Kura stayed close to Lance as walked through the trees, the moon eerie shadows across the forest floor. Lance stopped suddenly and reverted to his humanoid form and sat down on a fallen tree. Kura reverted back also. Lance's stormy gaze focused on her for a moment before returning to the sky.  
  
"Lance, something bothering you?" Kura asked softly.  
  
The other wolf's steady blue gaze returned to her face, 'Kura was always like the little sister I never had.' Lance sighed he had no choice but to tell her the truth. He had kept it from her for far too long.  
  
"Kura, all those youkai that we've met so far were hunting you. Because of. what you are and who you are." Lance began he knew what he was going to say next was probably make her hate him but he had to do it.  
  
"What I am? And Who I am?" Kura asked confused.  
  
Lance let out a long breath before continuing, "Kura you're the icehime, half wolf youkai half ice apparition."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Good or Bad?  
  
R&R!  
  
~Kura the icewolf~ 


End file.
